Au coeur de la nuit
by Kaelyan
Summary: Parce que parfois, l'endroit le plus calme, celui où on se sent le plus en sécurité, c'est en plein milieu de la nuit. Même à Gotham. [Recueil d'OS - Nuits du FoF - Genres et ratings précisés à chaque chapitre]


**Bonjour !**

 **Ce recueil d'OS est écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF. Le but est simple.**

 **Un thème donné toutes les heures.** **8 thèmes.** **Démarrage à 21h00 (fin à 05h00).**

 **Si vous souhaitez plus de détails, contactez-moi par MP ou cliquez sur le lien du FoF sur mon profil ! Nous serons ravis de discuter avec vous !**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Batman » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : K+**_

 _ **Genre : Romance / Drama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Date : 3 juin 2018**_

 _ **Thème 5 (1h00) : Paratonnerre**_

 _ **Durée d'écriture : 2h**_

* * *

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 **LES TOITS DE GOTHAM**

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire..._

Jim Gordon ouvrit la porte menant sur le toit du commissariat avec méfiance, la main posée sur la crosse de son arme de poing. Il savait qu'il était paranoïaque, mais c'était en partie pour ça qu'il était encore en vie alors...

Il grimaça en sentant de fines gouttes sur son visage. L'orage était presque sur lui mais seule une petite pluie tombait pour le moment. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pleuve le jour où il décidait de remonter ? Était-ce un signe ?

El haussa les épaules. Il ne croyait pas aux signes.

* * *

 _Pourquoi suis-je monté ?_

Il referma lentement la porte derrière lui, sans bruit. Il avança lentement jusqu'à s'arrêter devant le grand projecteur destiné à appeler l'homme chauve souris... ou ce qu'il en restait. Il eut soudain l'impression qu'une éternité était passée depuis sa dernière _visite_. Soudain, toute paranoïa fut oubliée, tout risque potentiel évanoui. Il s'appuya des deux mains sur le métal désormais rouillé du bord du grand projecteur, alors que son estomac se contractait très désagréablement.

* * *

 _Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ?_

Trois mois. Quatre vingt onze jours. Et il se sentait toujours aussi misérable. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû y retourner. Il ne l'avait pas fait jusque là, par peur... d'il ne savait trop quoi. Se rappeler que tout était réel ? Contempler son échec ? Se rappeler la vérité ? Remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Il serra le bord du projecteur brisé jusqu'à sentir sa peau être perforer par les bords métalliques abîmés.

* * *

 _Pourquoi le Batman s'est-il sacrifié ?_

Il laissa le sang couler à la place de ses larmes, mais la chape de plomb sur ses épaules ne s'allégea pas. Elle resta exactement là où elle était depuis quatre vingt onze jours et quelques heures. Depuis qu'il avait vu le Batman partir. Fuir. Se sacrifier. Se jeter en pâture aux loups. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il méritait _tout_ _sauf ça_. C'était le justicier, le meilleur homme de tout Gotham et même s'il savait qu'il avait prit sa décision seul, parfois le policier avait l'impression que c'était lui, Gordon, qui l'avait condamné à l'errance...

* * *

 _Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé faire ?_

Et Dent... Il avait dû prononcer ce putain de discours devant toute la ville, dont chaque mot lui avait transpercé le cœur. Il savait que le justicier avait été présent. L'homme sous le masque, en tout cas. Le lieutenant ne l'avait pas repéré, n'avait pas cherché à le voir, parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu continuer sinon... enfin, encore aurait-il fallu qu'il connaisse sa véritable identité, de toute façon.

* * *

 _Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas demandé son nom ?_

Il sentait le sang couler le long de ses paumes et aller imprégner le béton du toit, au travers des débris de plexiglas. Il se rappelait du jour où... il ferma les yeux et souffla lentement, refusant de laisser sortir les sanglots qui montaient. Gordon n'avait pas pleuré. Pas une fois. Il n'avait pas le droit. C'était de sa faute. Il ne savait plus pourquoi, mais c'était de sa faute. Une violente envie de frapper la première chose à sa portée le prit, mais il s'en empêcha. C'était le milieu de la nuit, il ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Et frapper de toutes ses forces dans du métal allait sans aucun doute faire l'inverse...

* * *

 _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas dit la vérité ?_

Il lâcha avec difficulté le bord du projecteur, grognant de douleur quand le métal se désincrusta de sa peau.

Pourtant, elle était tellement insignifiante face à la souffrance dans son cœur et dans son âme. Son regard fut attiré par une forme sombre et il se figea. La seconde où il crut qu'il s'agissait de _lui_ parût durer une éternité. Mais ce n'était que la chauve souris du projecteur qui avait été abandonnée là. Il haleta et se pencha en avant, se mordant la lèvre en essayant de ne pas vomir. Les larmes restèrent sagement à l'intérieur de lui. Les hurlements aussi. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser sortir. Au-delà du bruit qu'il ferait, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus s'arrêter.

* * *

 _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti avec lui ?_

Au-delà de tout le reste, il n'arrivait plus à vivre avec sa culpabilité. Il ne savait plus comment regarder la moindre personne en face. Il avait l'impression d'être un usurpateur. Et pourtant, il avait la conviction d'avoir fait son devoir. Pas parce que lui en était convaincu, mais parce que le Batman l'était. L'avait été. Et c'était la seule raison, la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de dire la vérité, parce que son cœur saignait et hurlait si fort d'innocenter le justicier...

* * *

 _Pourquoi ai-je mal de cette façon ?_

Il était tombé dans le piège sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence pourtant. L'absence du justicier était bien plus difficile à supporter que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque culpabilité, cette fois. Non. Et il avait fini par admettre que peut-être il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir se sentir proche de la seule personne dans sa vie qui accordait de l'importance à des valeurs que Gotham tentait d'enterrer lentement mais sûrement. L'honneur. La justice. Entre autres. Il avait eu certaines fois où le regard que l'homme chauve-souris avait posé sur lui avait été équivoque. Mais il n'y avait pas accordé d'importance avant sa... cavale. Depuis, Gordon avait divorcé et si la solitude l'écrasait, il s'était sentit soulagé d'enlever son alliance. Il passait deux nuits sur trois dans son bureau, désormais, vissé derrière sa fenêtre en espérant apercevoir une ombre.

* * *

 _Pourquoi dois-je choisir entre mon devoir et mes sentiments ?_

Parce que là était le problème. Il n'arrivait pas à faire taire ses sentiments. Serrant les mâchoires et les poings, il tenta de se calmer alors qu'une vague de désespoir mêlé de fureur déferlait en lui. Pace que, vraiment, il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était monté sur ce toit. Il avait le droit, ce n'était pas le problème. Mais d'autres personnes risquaient de vouloir y revenir, et ça, il en était hors de question. Les derniers qui étaient venus avaient tout saccagé. Un éclair illumina le ciel et le tonnerre, bien qu'attendu, fit sursauter le lieutenant. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait rentrer, mais les toits alentours étaient truffés de paratonnerres.

* * *

 _Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas essayé de rentrer en contact avec moi ?_

En plus du reste, ne pas avoir revu, ni même aperçu le Batman, ou qu'il n'ait pas essayé de le contacter... le blessait de plus en plus. Et c'était la raison de sa visite sur le toit. Il avait besoin de se rappeler, de revoir l'endroit. De rafraîchir ses souvenirs. Mais ils avaient tout souillé avec leur colère bien pensante et leurs costumes hors de prix... et lui, Gordon, avait laissé faire ça. Il était devenu indigne de l'amitié que le Batman avait acceptée de partager avec lui... il s'accroupit devant la grande chauve souris et l'effleura du bout de doigts. Elle avait reçu des coups de hache, avait subi les éléments, la pluie, le vent et pourtant elle était restée intacte. Pas une égratignure, pas un point de rouille. Rien.

* * *

 _Pourquoi..._

Un bruissement derrière lui le fit se redresser d'un bond, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il y avait le bruit de l'orage, le vent et la pluie fine qui tombait, et pourtant il avait su reconnaître le son. Celui de _sa_ cape. Et il était là, devant lui, aussi somptueux, impressionnant et rassurant qu'avant. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire durant un long moment.

Comme pour ajouter à l'intensité du moment, la pluie redoubla durant les quelques minutes de silence.

« Ça fait quatre jours que vous n'êtes pas rentré chez vous, » déclara finalement le justicier de sa voix rauque et tout d'un coup, Jim eut l'impression que la terre se remettait droite sur son axe sans avoir eu conscience qu'elle avait bougée. « Même pour vous c'est long ».

« Quitte à être seul, au moins avoir de quoi m'occuper sous la main puisque nous n'avons pas le droit d'emporter les dossiers chez nous, » répondit-il en feignant une attitude nonchalante.

« Je suis navré que votre femme soit partie, » confia-t-il et le lieutenant savait qu'il était sincère.

« C'et moi qui lui ai demandé de s'en aller, » avoua-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui du justicier.

* * *

Et voilà. Elle était là de nouveau. Cette étincelle.

Le justicier avança de eux pas avant de se stopper. L'étincelle avait disparue, remplacée par de l'incompréhension. Il regarda Gordon intensément, comme s'il voulait être certain de ce qu'il avait vu. Mais le lieutenant n'avait rien d'autre à lui donner. C'était une chose de _penser_ ressentir quelque chose. S'en était une autre d'avoir la personne en face de soi et de confronter ses impressions avec la réalité. Et là il y avait trop d'information en même temps, son cerveau et son cœur bloquant sur le principal : _Il est là, devant moi, en bonne santé, et ne semble pas m'en vouloir d'une quelconque manière_. Malgré tout, il garda son sourire et le justicier se détendit progressivement.

« Je ne peux rester longtemps, » expliqua-t-il avec un regard d'excuse.

« Bien entendu, » acquiesça le lieutenant. « Vous allez... rester dans le coin ? » demanda-t-il après une hésitation.

« Je ne suis jamais parti, » rétorqua l'autre avec un sourire.

Gordon n'ajouta rien, alors le justicier se détourna et grimpa sur le rebord du toit.

« Pour mon fils... je ne vous ai pas dit merci, » murmura le lieutenant.

Bruce tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dis, Jim. Vous n'aurez jamais à le faire. »

Dans un bruissement de cape, l'homme se fondit dans les ombres de Gotham.

* * *

.


End file.
